GW Episode 29
|storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = Firearms Animation Director |assistani = |exedirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = BNP (Bandai Namco) |tween = david production |designcoop = |previous = destino |next = Green Day and Oasis, Part 1 |colors = VentoAureo }} is the twenty-ninth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred forty second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 551 to the first half of Chapter 554 of the original manga. Summary Having made a mold of the Boss' face and fingerprints from the negatives left by Abbacchio, Team Bucciarati leaves the beach while Giorno begins researching the fingerprints. Although Trish realizes that the Boss was nearby, Bucciarati is against seeking him at the moment; new enemies must be gathering and they still aren't certain of the Boss' identity. However, the team's efforts to investigate all possible databases of fingerprints - from criminal records to death records - come up empty. Suddenly, someone directly calls the team through the laptop, declaring that they're allies both trying to defeat the Boss of Passione: Diavolo. After proving that they are actually working against Diavolo, the caller invites Team Bucciarati to meet in Rome, showing a picture of the Arrow and claiming that there is another hidden potential that can be acquired, the likes of which could defeat King Crimson. While suspicious of the offer, Bucciarati accepts the deal and the team leaves Sardegna on boat. However, Diavolo has been observing the team from afar and correctly guesses that they are up to something. He orders Doppio to pursue the rogue Passione members and to call in his organization's most dangerous and depraved Stand Users: Cioccolata and Secco. Meanwhile, Team Bucciarati's mysterious ally explains the origin of the Arrows; the items are made from a meteorite that crashed in Greenland, which was rediscovered in 1987 by a team of surveyors. The surveyors all fell ill and died, but one developed extrasensorial powers in the process. In truth, a virus contained in the meteorite is infecting people; somehow, it makes those who survive it into Stand Users. The Arrows were created long ago to proliferate Stands in the world, but the caller refuses to elaborate on their "hidden potential" until the team meets them in person. When Bucciarati asks where they should meet precisely, the caller instructs them to go to the Colosseum in Rome. Night has fallen as Team Bucciarati arrives at a small coastal village near Rome; Mista and Narancia go on the lookout while everyone else remains inside Coco Jumbo. Soon, the drunkards on the seaside promenade are affected by a strange substance eating at their body. Seeing the grey goo eating at all the people nearby, Mista understands that they are under attack. However, when he draws his gun, he realizes his hand has been somehow infected. Unbeknownst to the Team, Cioccolata and Secco are filming them from a vantage point. Cioccolata has just deployed his Stand, Green Day, which spreads a sinister miasma in the air. A flashback reveals that Cioccolata, age 34, is a murderous former surgeon. In his youth, he tortured the residents of a retirement home; as an adult, he became a doctor in order to murder his patients under the guise of medical malpractice. His only goal is to observe the death and suffering of others, which he records on tapes to peruse later. On the other hand, Secco is one of Cioccolata's former patients, who became his human pet for unknown reasons. The two currently form an exceptionally deadly team within Passione. In the present, Doppio has boarded a plane toward Rome, being instructed to rein in the two psychopaths before they cause too much damage. Meanwhile, Team Bucciarati realizes that the whole village is being devoured by a strange mold. Unable to detect the enemy, Narancia decides to retreat; the moment he jumps into the boat, mold appears all over his body and Coco Jumbo. As the mold spreads to Giorno and Trish, the former guesses that the Stand attack is triggered by downward movement, being inspired by existing types of mold that specifically prefer low altitudes to disperse their spores. Giorno theorizes that the enemy Stand has a constantly-expanding range, using its victims as vectors for the mold's spread. With his whole body decomposing rapidly, Narancia tries to throw Coco Jumbo back to Mista; unfortunately, his hand falls apart mid-throw. Thinking quickly, Mista shoots the boat's engine to make it explode, sending Narancia and the turtle up to the shore and saving the team. Bucciarati gets out to replace the wounded Narancia, sending him to the turtle to be treated by Giorno. Deciding that the priority is to reach Rome, Bucciarati and Mista choose to ascend some stairs to reach a parking lot. Seeing the team having survived their ordeal, Cioccolata is somewhat impressed. Appearances |Av8=Mysterious Frenchmen Anime.png|Name8=Jean Pierre Polnareff|SName8=Unknown Ally|Status8= |Av9=DoppioAvAnim.png|Name9=Vinegar Doppio |Av10=DiavoloMoldAnim.png|Name10=Diavolo |Av11=ArcheologyTeam.png|Name11=Unnamed Characters#Natural Resources Workers|SName11=Natural Resources Workers|Status11= |Av12=AnimeCreator.png|Name12=Unnamed Characters#The Arrows' Creator|SName12=The Arrows' Creator|Status12= |Av13=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name13=Jotaro Kujo|Status13= |Av14=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name14=Joseph Joestar|Status14= |Av15=PolnareffAvAnim3.png|Name15=Jean Pierre Polnareff|Status15= |Av16=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name16=Noriaki Kakyoin|Status16= |Av17=IggyAvAnim.png|Name17=Iggy|Status17= |Av18=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name18=Muhammad Avdol|Status18= |Av19=AnimeJunkies.png|Name19=Unnamed Characters#Drunkards|SName19=Drunkards|Status19= |Av20=CioccolataAvAnim.png|Name20=Cioccolata|Status20= |Av21=SeccoAvAnim.png|Name21=Secco|Status21= }} |Av5=StarPlatinumAvAnim.png|Name5=Star Platinum|Status5= |Av6=HermitPurpleAvAnim.png|Name6=Hermit Purple|Status6= |Av7=SilverChariotAvAnim.png|Name7=Silver Chariot|Status7= |Av8=HierophantGreenAvAnim.png|Name8=Hierophant Green|Status8= |Av9=TheFoolAvAnim.png|Name9=The Fool|Status9= |Av10=MagicianRedAvAnim.png|Name10=Magician's Red|Status10= |Av11=GreenDayAvAnim.png|Name11=Green Day|Status11= |Av12=SeccoAvAnim.png|Name12=Oasis|Status12= |Av13=SexPistolsAvAnim.png|Name13=Sex Pistols }} Manga/Anime Differences References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes